Through AU's
by PFDroids5198
Summary: What if dipper got zapped through the portal into another dimension? Who would he meet? Would he be there forever? OR is there another way out? Read to find out! some WenDip
1. Chapter 1

"Mabel! Hurry! Shut it down!" No! Mabel, Mabel, wait! Stop! Aah! Go! Mabel , press the button. I don't even know, if you're my grunkle! I wanna believe you, but- its all for this family. Who is that? the author of the journals...My brother.

STANFORD! What have you done? This portal will reactivate one last time if anyone gets caught in the blast they will be stuck in another dimension!

Everyone ran out of the room as quick as possible...except for Dipper. He just stood there. He was frozen with fear. The portal then activated. Sparks flew all over the bunker. A beam from the portal zapped Dipper. Dipper opened his eyes to see...Wendy? "Wendy?" Dipper said. She looked his age now. Where am I?


	2. The Time traveler's pig

Dipper POV

After I met this younger Wendy she took me to the Shack To meet her Cousin Soos and Her friends Mabel and Dipper. I guess in this dimension peoples ages are different. But Grunkle Stan is the same age. I Can't remember much. I remember today is the day after The whole Globnar thing. I actually have a lot in common with Wendy. If I don't ever get out of here i am going to try to date her. Since there is no age difference it would most likely work out for me this time. (A/N By the way in this dimension this takes place during The time traveler's pig) I was dizzy today so I stayed in older me's bed. older dipper told me about what happened today and then I realized it.

Young Wendy's POV

After I dropped Dipper or young Dipper. Regular Dipper and I went to the mystery fair together. He suggested we get some corn dogs and I agreed because I was pretty hungry. "how do they even get them in this shape?" I asked. But Wendy they're so delicious? " He said holding up the question mark shaped Corndog to a sign that said delicious.

Soos' POV

I came over to Wendy after Dipper left to clean up his vest. I complimented Wendy on those dudes getting all romanticy. Pacifica came over insulted Wendy and walked away. "she is such a jerk" I said. I then told Wendy I would be supporting Wendy every step of the... DUDE LOOK A PIG!

.

.

.

After I won my new pig Waddles. I came over to Wendy. I asked her what she was looking at and then I saw Pacifica and Dipper headed to the Tunnel of Love and Corn Dogs. I tried to cheer her up but she was just too depressed. She said that it was because of this bald dude. He had this wicked camouflage suit. He then admitted he was a time traveler. How cool is that?! "so do you have like a time machine or something?" Wendy said. "That's kinda how it works" The time traveler said. Wendy's eyes widened. "Can I borrow it?"

Wendy's POV

I went back in time tons of times. I just couldn't get the baseball throw right! I can't believe it! I started drawing up calculations on a popcorn maker. As I drew and equals sign I said" it just needs one variable man! Soos popped his head right in front of the equal sign and asked what variable was. He helped me out.

Soos POV

We started fighting over the time machine that we stole from blar-blar or something like got sent to Pioneer times then to dinosaur time. We got sent to this cool future with this giant futuristic baby dude. Wendy started pressing buttons and sent to the day of the fishing trip where Wendy's calculator fell out. The day of the wax Stan where Wendy's shoe fell off and we went to the day of the giant gnome man where my hat fell off.

Wendy's POV

After the gnomes we were time transported to the mystery shack before Stan even started the mystery shack. it was really weird. Before I could take a closer look the Time machine got really hot. Soos was having a hard time holding on to it. What did you do? I asked Soos . I don't know! he replied. the time machine started glowing and we both started screaming.

?'s POV What was that? I said as I turned the light on. I walked over to the door,opened it and looked around. Weird I could have sworn I heard screaming. Oh well. I thought as I closed the door.

Soos' POV

Dude where are we? I asked. There was nothing but inky blackness for miles. Soos don't you see we've traveled to the end of time! we both started screaming. I then realized something strange. "wait why does it smell so bad in here". I asked. We felt around and found a door we opened it too find that we were in a portable toilet.

Wendy's POV

Dude we are back in the present Soos said. But which present? We looked around to see Dipper holding the "panduck". Yes! I said. Robbie walked by struggling to pull Waddles. Dude No! Soos said.

Soos POV (yes I know the last POV was short)

Give me that thing. I said referring to the time machine. Soos give it up i've worked to hard to lose this! Wendy said. Do you really want Dipper to go out with Pacifica? she asked me. I don't know I said hitting my head repeatedly. Your not guilt tripping me man not this time Wendy said. Waddles, Waddles, Waddles. I said repeatedly feeling miserable. I know you toil forget about this in a day. She said.

Wendy's POV

Hey I'll prove it. I said going through time to tomorrow. See? I look and see that Soos is still maybe uh a week. I say going a week in the future. A month he'll be better in a month. I say sweating nervously. I go there to see him covered in vines and leaves continuously saying" Waddles". I see younger Dipper with some tourists. "and if you look to your left you'll see Miserable Soos. (couldn't come up with anything else) the boy who went bonkers after his dreams were shattered by some heartless jerk. Oh hey Wendy! " I felt horrible. I sighed pulled back the tape measure on the time machine and sadly pressed the button. I tell Dipper that people make mistakes and when they do you should forgive them. And also Blonde haired girls are dumb and overrated. After I hit Dipper in the eye. Soos tackles me and thanks me a hundred times. I tell him that there's no way Dipper can date Pacifica all summer. The time traveler then takes his time machine back and asked if we knew how many rules we broke and if it was a lot.

Stan POV

"Ha! Suckers your pockets are empty and I'm still sitting high and dry. I yell at all of these losers. BOO! Yeah boo boo I love it! Hey biceps! They look at me. Yeah i'm talking to you haircut! Take your best shot! I say knowing they can't hit me. They shoot this weird laser arm cannon thing and actually fall into the water. Huh Mabel was right.

Mabel's POV

(somewhere in the fair) I'M ALWAYS RIGHT!

Wendy's POV

Aw geez I have to deal with this all summer? I say referring to Pacifica giving Dipper a caramel apple. I am so on it dude Soos says hitting Waddles softly a few times. Waddles sprints up to Pacifica scaring her and dropping the caramel apple. Running into some water showing that Pacifica is actually has black hair. We all laugh including Dipper. Oh man he says. Grunkle Stan even started to laugh but stopped quickly because he realized he was still in the dunk tank. That'll do pig that'll do. I say.

Blendin's POV I am taken to the time baby for my punishment. You have broken the eternal laws of space-time. he says. I beg your mercy, Time Baby! I plead. He says I must clean up all up the anomalies. just my luck cleaning up someone else's anomalies. I get sent through time to pick up the kids time anomalies. I hum a little song while I do it. As I pick up the last thing a gnome looks at me and I say What are you looking at.

**Sorry not much regular Dipper this chapter but I just wanted to show how similar the kids adventures are. But remember reality is an illusion the universe is a hologram Buy gold bye! Review!**


	3. Fight Fighter part 1

Mabel's POV

I decided i'd try to convince Grunkle Stan to take us to the arcade today. Beleive it or not he actually said yes! I gathered up Dipper, Little Dipper, Wendy, Soos and Grunkle Stan and we headed to the arcade."this is it guys everything I know I learned right here." I said. "A frog taught me how to cross the street, When my house was haunted, I learned to eat ghosts,and this thing taught me how to dance" I said referring to a fancy dance revolution game.

Wendy POV

Me and Dipper and little Dipper decided to head to the fight fighters game since it was a three player game. "KO Rumble mcskirmish wins" the game said meaning that I had won. "what? you must've cheated." Dipper said. I told him he'd take that back and we all started punching the ref. until Pacifica showed up . Before that little dipper went to hang out with Soos. Long story short Pacifica convinced Dipper to not let me play this round so they could spend time alone. Stupid Pacifica! I just wanna... Ugh!

Later...

No POV

(cut to kitchen with everyone but dipper since he went on a trip to search for supernatural stuff)

"UGH!" Everybody but Soos screamed. Soos had just won at Poker again! "Its not fair! she doesn't even know what we're playing!" Stan said. "Go fish?" Soos asked. Suddenly music flooded into the kitchen. "Guys I think I'm picking up a radio station inside of my head!" Mabel said. "Dude Try blinking to see if you can change the channel!" Soos said excitedly.

Wendy's POV

I already knew who it was. It was Pacifica. "Ugh sounds like Pacifica." I said. "Pacifica? Is she that girl I always see making goo-goo eyes at Dipper?" Stan asked. "Dude you want me to sic Waddles on her again?" Soos asked. "I'll handle this" I said. Ohhhooh everyone mocked. "Haha! conflict!" Stan said as I left the room to go talk to Pacifica.

Pacifica was still singing some the horrible song. I could tell she was making it up as she went along. "Dipper! Come on out babe!" Pacifica yelled. "You do realize he's not here?" I asked. "O-of course! What?" she said. "He went camping alone in the forest today. I said. "Maybe if you listening to him you'd know that. I mumbled.

"What was that?!" Pacifica asked. " I just said he's not here" I said quickly. "No, no, no! You want to get into it, huh? Lets get into it, kid! You think I don't know what's been going on, huh? It's obvious you've got a thing for my boyfriend don't you? Don't you?!"Pacifica said. What? no c'mon man." I said acting defensive. "Yeah I'm sure he's dying to ask out a 12 year old brat who wears the exact same outfit every day. Hey here's an idea why don't I call him right now and ask him?" Pacifica said holding up her phone with Dippers contact number on it. No don't I said. "What are you gonna do huh what? what?" said Pacifica.

I hear Dipper's voice through the phone and I slapped the phone up into the air but it landed on the ground and broke. "Hey! My phone!" Pacifica said. I'll buy you a new I told her. "Oh no your not getting off the hook that easy." Pacifica said raising me off the ground. "Hey I know a fight when I see one" Stan said opening the window. "Stay right there" he said. closing the window. Pacifica threw me to the ground and told me to meet her at circle park to finish this. After that she left and Stan came out. "aw man she's gone I was just about to call the boys over to place a few bets. The smart money's on Blondie.

After Stan and Wendy go back inside with the others...

"What was I thinking I can't fight her! Look at these noodle arms!" I said. "maybe she'll forget about it. maybe it'll all blow over."I said. Then little Dipper spoke up. I don't know Wendy teenagers are dangerous. Those horomones turn them into like, killing machines." He said. "Really?" I asked. Yeah a fewn days before I ended up here um my cousin uh Reggie got into a fight with a teenager. I think he broke like all his arms and all his legs and I don't know killed him or something. before I ended up here we were talking about it."he explained. "Oh no what if she comes back? I got to hide!" I said. "you got two choices kid, you can either fight like some sort of man girl or something or you can hide inside like a wimp. which is it gonna be" Stan asked.

**Well that's it for fight fighters part one Classic Dipper gets more development in this chapter. if you like review if you don't review. Either way you need to review. if you have any ideas for other AU"s for Dipper to get stuck in please suggest some. I am thinking of reverse falls but I might change my mind depending on what you suggest .**


	4. Fight Fighter part 2

(Cut to Arcade)

Wendy's POV

"Wimp it is" Mabel said while playing a game called" Lazer Wizard". "Come on, Mabel, Pacifica's, like twice my size! What would getting myself killed acomplish?" I said. Relax Wendy just try not to think about Pacifica" Mabel said. I looked up to see at least twenty of Pacifica's band posters. I then jumped back and went over to the Fight fighters game to relax.

(cut to mystery shack)

Soos POV

Me and Dipper were watching Why You ackin So Cray Cray? "Poor Wendy. Hiding from Pacifica. Unable to face his fears!" I told young Dipper. "Fears are for chumps! That's why I don't have any."Stan said as he got up trying to reach for some glue on a high shelf. "Want me to get a ladder Little Dipper said We don't have one he said. "What? "I said."You know studies show that keeping a ladder inside the house is more dangerous than a loaded gun. that's why I own ten some maniac tries to sneak in a ladder! "Stan said. "Dude why you ackin so Cray cray? " I asked. "I'm not ackin cray cray you are. I gotta go now. "he said.

Wendy's POV

"I wish one of these guys could fight Pacifica for me."I said. As I dropped I was putting into the coin slot. I saw something written into the bottom side of the machine. it said for ultimate power and then some sort of code."I do like things that are ultimate. I did the code and asked me to chose a character .Rumble mcskirmish I said questionably. Rumble Mcskirmish hopped out of the machine and I told him to come with me to fight someone.

Time skip (because I can)

I defeated Rumble and went to talk to Pacifica. she said she was really angry but before she could hurt me more than I already was Dipper returned from his supernatural he left I told Pacifica we needed to just hate each other in silence.

Little Dipper POV (Before the time skip)

So Soos said that he had a plan. so I decided I'd see what it was what the worst that could happen. He told me to give Stan high heels for great uncles day. When that didn't work me and Soos took him to the top of the water tower. About that time Pacifica showed up and Soos told her to" find her own water tower." "Shh! He'll find us!" She said and Rumble Mcskirmish showed up punching the water tower and making Pacifica fall off. He caught her just before she hit the ground. Surprisingly that cured stan"s fear of heights but it gave me and Soos a fear of heights .

Later. ..

So Wendy told us She and Pacifica will just hate each other in silence. like me and Robbie did. It is the perfect plan. I saw all three hanging out together. I hope Dipper breaks up with Pacifica. I'm beginning to feel bad for Wendy.

CUE END CREDITS!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**So I didn't show the whole episode because I am getting to a very good chapter soon. I will probably have the gang discover the portal in about two episodes.I need AU suggestions people! I am gonna let you pick the one he gets transported to. **

**I will list 5 AU"s and which ever is wanted most I will transport Dipper to. Please review.**


	5. I have a question

sorry guys no new chapter. Just a single question. are you ready? which character should be used as Gideon and Bill? I am letting you guys pick. I will go with the one I think is best! Give me some good ones everybody!

Any character. Melody ,McGucket, Soos,Stanley, even Bud gleeful! it is your choice!

.

.

.

.

.

?

?

?

?

?

remember. the mystery awaits...


	6. DreamScapers

**Just so you guys know Robbie runs the tent of telepathy. **

Wendy's POV

It was raining today so Mabel and Dipper gave us a game that they used to play at our age. it was called Conflict Boat. We were in the middle of the game when Stan yelled from downstairs. "Kids come quick!" Me and Soos went downstairs to see what Stan wanted. "Kids I need you to laugh at this with me." Stan said while laughing. A commercial for the tent of telepathy came on the the end we heard Bud Valentino say the child psychos name. "lil Robbie. Remember when I wouldn't date him and he went insane?" I said. "Ugh Robbie." Soos said. "He is such a freak."Little Dipper said.

"He's always trying to trick me into giving him the shack" Stan said. "One time I caught him stealing my moisturizer." Mabel said. "Yet our mutual hatred for him bonds us together" Dipper looked back at the commercial. "come to the tent of telepathy coming soon to this location." the commercial said showing the tent of telepathy crushing the shack. "Should we be worried about that? " I asked. "nah the only way Robbie is getting the shack is by breaking in and stealing my deed." Stan said. A crash is heard from upstairs. "You mean like right now?" Little Dipper said.

Robbie's POV

I had gotten to the safe and just had to figure out the safes code. "come on what is it?!"I said to myself. "Robbie! " Stanford said. "well if it isn't my arch enemy Stanford pines. it seems we've entered a game of cat and mouse. But the question remains who is the cat and who is the.."I said before I was interrupted by him. "Mabel,Broom." He said. "Oh no not the broom . I said as that Stanford pushed me out the door. I hissed as I was "swept" outside into the rain. "Mark my words Stanford! One day I'll get that deed." I said. As he went inside I heard him tell the others The combo to the safe is in the one place Robbie will never find it:My brain. I angrily growled and said Your brains not as safe as you think Stanford!" Its time to unlock the journals greatest secret!

Me And Dipper were shooting Nyarf brand dart guns while Stan,Soos,Mabel and little Dipper were watching were watching one of stan's old movies. "Grunkle Stan why can't we watch something we can all enjoy? like teen boy high? where love goes on your permanent record."Mabel said. "Boo!"Everyone but Mabel they argued Soos came in the room Saying there was a bat in the kitchen. "Dude it tried to touch Me with its creepy little bat fingers" Soos said. "I got this Wendy go take care if it."Stan ordered. I reluctantly left with Mabel behind me. "Remember Bats are more afraid of you than you are of them" Mabel said as I grabbed a Frying pan. As I entered the room the bat immediately attacked me. AHHHHHH. I screamed. "or maybe i'm thinking of butterflies. She said.

After that incident Dipper,Little dipper,and Soos helped bandage me up."a Why does Stan always pick on me? think about it the more dangerous or difficult the chore is the more likely I'll have to do it. Why doesn't Stan pick on you guys? Sometimes I feel like Stan hates me!" I told them as they finished with the disinfectant and bandages . "Dipper, Stan's personality is one of life's great mysteries. Like whether it's possible to lick your own elbow." Dipper said. "Bet you can't do it" Soos and little Dipper said simultaneously as they ran off. "Wendy the sinks clogged again! I need you to fix it" Stan hollered at me. As I got up I grabbed Nyarf gin and shot it at Stan's picture.

Robbie's POV

"I had prepared everything for the incantation. I just had to preform it. "You think that combination safe in your mind. Just wait an see. I said. I then began the incantation.

Dipper's POV

As I continued to try and lick my elbow I gave up and said "Like the infinite horizon it alludes my grasp." We looked over to see Robbie doing some sort of incantation. After he said it everything turned black and white. then a floating triangle appeared I thought I'd seen him in Wendy's journal before. His name was Bill Cipher. "Ah Gravity Falls it is great to be back" He said. "Bill ciphers the name and I take it your some sort of living ventriloquist dummy" He laughed and continued. "I'm just kidding. I know who you are Robbie. Bill said. Robbie stuttered and finally said. How do you know my name?" Bill quickly answered" Oh I know lots of things. Lots of things." He said the second time in a deep voice while many images flashed. some I recognized such as journal 3."Listen demon I need you to infiltrate Stan pines mind and get the combo to his safe." Robbie yelled. "Stan Pines" Bill said as two images flashed. A weird symbol and a younger looking like he was mad and jumping at somebody ready to that image Bill seemed completely on board you know what kid you've convinced me! I'm sold. I'll help you with this if you help me with something I've been working on. We'll work out the details later. Bill said. Bill held out his hand which made a blue flame appear as he did. Robbie quickly shook it and Bill went to invade Stan's mind. As Bill left he quickly said "Reality is an allusion ,The universe is a hologram, Buy gold! Bye!" "It worked" Robbie said. All three of us quickly headed to the Shack.(after stopping to get a quick snack)

When we got to the shack we found a incantation to enter Stan's mind to stop Bill. We decided to only bring three of us so little Dipper stayed to make sure Robbie didn't get back in. then before we said the incantation I had to say one thing. "get ready guys we're about to enter the worst place imaginable. Our uncle's mind" I said. We said the incantation and went into Grunkle Stan's mind.


	7. To Bill or not to Bill

Little Dipper's POV

I immediately changed my mind. I had lost more memories and remembered more memories. The newest memory I had remembered was Stan saying "For once I'm actually innocent" Which meant the more memories of my past I lost the more recent I gained. I didn't know what that memory meant but I did know one thing. I needed to help my friends. I grabbed the journal and recited the incantation. Into the mindscape I went.

Wendy's POV

We arrived in the mindscape and quickly realized that little Dipper was in here too. we assumed he must of accidentally got transported in along with us. Bill appeared and told us why he was here. He even gave us a hint. We knew the memory was of these doors. I opened a door to see Stan in a Colombian prison. Mabel opened one to see Stan on a date with Lazy Susan. I saw a door labeled Wendy memories."I gotta know what Stan thinks about me. I'll be right back." I told everybody.

I went in to see a bunch of different doors.I opened one to see a memory of me chopping wood. I heard Dipper say "Hey Stan I've been meaning to ask you why have you been being so hard on Wendy?" He asked. He whispered so I leaned closer to hear. "The kid's a loser, she's weak, I just wanna get rid of her." He said. I hung my head and closed the door.

Mabel's POV

I opened another door to find a memory of a younger Stan as a vacuum salesman. "hello sir would you like a Stan vac vacuum? Stan Vac it sucks more than anything" He said as the "customer" slammed the door in his face. "Gotta work on that." He said. We all came to a door that said Top secret and what I saw on the other side of that door is something too disturbing to mention. We started talking about Stan and thought about what he would do with it.

We figured it out it was under the carpet. We decided we better destroy it. Dipper spoke up and said he wanted to destroy it. I gave it to him and he went insane we heard Bill's laughter. "Dipper turned into Bill and the real Dipper showed up. "Guys I found a memory of Grunkle Stan On roller skates in short shorts it is hilarious." He said. He looked to see Bill. Uh oh. "Its funny how dumb you are "Bill said after he insulted us.

Bill flew off and we began to go after him. Wendy stood in our way. I knew we were missing someone! She explained that she didn't want to save Stan because she saw Stan say he hated her in a memory! What a... jerk? Did I use that right? Whatever. Point is we went on without her.


	8. Bill's Defeat

(**Mabel's POV) **

After we left Wendy we had finally caught up to Bill who was telling Robbie the code. "Six Eighteen and finally-" Bill said before we shot the memory into the bottomless pit memory with our Nyarf brand dart guns. "You are gonna get a taste of my real power now." Bill shouted as we were all lifted up on a giant stone Stan head. "I wish Wendy was here" I said.

**(Wendy's POV) **

"Exit? Hello?" I said. Then there was the same memory I saw earlier. "The kid's a loser! Kid's weak! " I heard as I slowly started to close the door. " Heh yep that's what people said about me when I was her age." I quickly opened the door again."It was terrible! I was the biggest wimp on the playground" Stan said. I looked to the right to see a memory of a younger Stan getting beat up. "So one summer my pop signs me up for boxing lessons." I look at a door opening to see Stan pinned down"It was worse than the school yard!" Stan said. I looked at the open door to see Young Stan. "Left hook!"Young Stan shouted as he punched his opponent. "At the time I thought my pop trying to torture me but wouldn't you know it my old man was doin me a favor" Stan Said.

Another door opened of Stan at a theater. "My purse! Help!" A woman screamed. "Left hook!" A teenage Stan yelled as he punched the purse snatcher."So you see? That's why I'm so hard on Wendy to toughen her up! So when world fights she fights back!"He said.

"Do you think it's actully working?" Stan pointed to the me in the memory. "I think she's really coming along!" I remember chopping that wood in half. I put my hand on the memory and stumbled into it looking at Stan. "Kid what are you doing here? Nice hole in your chest by the way. Let me fix that up." He said as he snapped and the hole was gone. "How did you-" I stuttered.

"Word to the wide kid. We're in the mind. You can do anything you ever imagined in here."He said as he opened,drank,and crushed a Pitt soda with his mind. I grinned. I then heard Mabel's,Little Dipper's,Dipper's and Soos' Screams. "Oh my gosh! What am I doing I gotta stop Bill!" I said as I ran out of the memory.

(Soos' POV)

"Time to meet your worst nightmares!" Bill said. "Nightmares? I hope he's not talking about that British dog man I'm always dreaming about." I said and then it appeared. "Ahh! Its a freak of nature!" Then it went to Mabel as she turned green and ugly. "My cuteness! "She said. "What have you done to my cuteness?" She said in a deep slowing voice. Then Dipper became 3 inches shorter than usual. "No. I hate being shorter than Mabel! Noooooo!" Dipper said. Then finally Little Dipper.

Little Dipper just became a pig. He looked like Waddles. "Ahhhh! I'm all cute and cuddley! Nooooo!" Little Dipper yelled. We all were scared and then Wendy showed up flying. She used lasers to destroy the dog man. "He's dead now." I said. "Guys you can do whatever you can imagine in the mind" Wendy said. Mabel turned back to her regular self. Like have kittens for fists?"Mabel asked shooting Bill with kittens.

Dipper became super tall and hit Bill. Then became his regular size. "Ok no more shenanigans" Bill said. "Hamster balls go! Mabel shouted as a hamster ball appeared. Bill shot lasers out of his eye and they were coming at us. "Go!" The rest of us said and hamster balls appeared around us.

"Ow my eye!"Bill cried out. "And now for a portal out of Stan's mind" Wendy said. "Whoa whoa whoa. Enough!" Bill said making everything disappear and leaving everyone in a white place of nothing. "You know you're a lot smarter than you look. Especialy the new one. So I'm gonna let you leave in one piece." He said. We al started to celebrate but then Bill started talking again.

" But know this! A darkness approaches! A day will come in the future where everything you care about will change! Until then I'll be watching you. I'll BE WATCHING YOU!" He said as he disappeared. Then suddenly we all appeared back at the mystery shack.

(Wendy's POV)

"I'm just glad Robbie never got the deed to the shack. I really love this old shack." Dipper said. We then all heard a rumbling sound. "Hey do you guys feel-" Mabel said before getting cut off by an explosion. We looked to see Robbie. "Oh I'm sorry Pines family. Did I wake you?" He said. "But...we defeated Bill." I said. "Bill failed me! So I switched to plan B. Dynamite!" He said.

"What? Bill? Who? What are you guys talking about?" Stan said. "Spoiler alert Stanford! I've got the deed! Dad? Bring it around front!" Robbie said. "Don't worry guys it's just part of the dream!" I said nervously. We saw a wrecking ball hit the shack. We all gasped as a crane picked us all up and threw us far away from the shack.


	9. Figuring out Ford

**Guys I know you wanted to see a Gideon rises episode. But I need you guys to act like it already happened. inspiration struck and Gideon rises Robbie version just wont work for it. So here ya go a brand new chapter.**

**Little Dipper's POV**

So after Bill and Robbie's defeat I had to gather up the others and tell them about my newly remembered memories. The most recent was of some man named "Ford". I felt as if there was two of me. One in this dimension and one in my own dimension. Anyway about this "Ford' guy. We don't really know much. Me, Soos, and Wendy tried to figure out who the heck Ford was. It was the biggest mystery of all it seemed. Plus with Stan taking Wendy's Journal away wanting to use it for Mystery Shack attraction ideas, we didn't really have much to go by. I let Wendy say something first then I went.

**Wendy's POV**

So after yesterday Stan decided to have a "Mystery Shack is back' party. It is pretty awesome. I mean Karaoke, Food, and an awesome party! I've never told anyone this before, Not even Soos! But secretly I like karaoke. I mean it is pretty awesome. I love to sing just not around other people. I'm glad Mr. Pines gave me my journal back today. I was starting to act a little nuts without it. Once Stan gave it to me I met up with Little Dipper and Soos for an important meeting.

"Listen up! Summer's halfway over and we still haven't solved any of the big mysteries of Gravity Falls. Robbie almost destroyed the town trying to get it. But why? Who wrote it? Where are all the other journals? What was Bill talking about when he said "everything was going to change"? There's something HUGE going on right under our noses. And it's time we stop goofing around and get to the bottom of it." I said triumphantly. "I Feel like I'm one puzzle piece away from figuring everything out.

"Your turn Lil Dip!" I said.

**Little Dipper's Pov**

"Ever since we met Bill strange thoughts appeared in my head. Like the name Ford. Along with something called a "Rift"? Whatever that is? Maybe we should ask Stan? He has been in Gravity Falls for a while.

**Soos POV**

Dude! of course. if anyone could help us Mr. Pines can. DUDE! I just realized something. Mr. Pines full name is Stan_Ford._ Maybe That's a sign?

Let's go ask him!

**Short but I may add more to it in an update! So watch for that! hope you liked this chapter and enjoy this story!**


	10. another dimension 1

**lil Dipper's POV **

While the others went to talk to Stan. Me and Mabel went to the vending machine and input this code I remembered. It didn't work. I tried the other way around and it worked. Mabel ran off to confront Stan. I went down the stairs to an elevator. It took me to the bottom floor. Where I saw a portal. I slowly walked towards it. It reminded me of something-no everything! I remember the portal brought out Stan's twin brother the portals deactivation caused a blast to hit me and I ended up here.

Right as I said that the portal dragged me in. "Dipper!" I heard Wendy scream. But I knew what had to be done. I tried to go alone but wendy grabbed my leg at the last second taking her with me. Me and Wendy woke up to a sign that said reverse falls. "Great" I thought.

Once Wendy realized the situation she fainted. I guess she had a crush on me but after I realized what happened with Stan's...Stan's...Great lost my memory again.

**No POV **

What Dipper didn't realize is once he met himself he was a goner.

Reverse Dipper's POV

I sense a disturbance in the universe.

"Me too"Reverse Mabel said. We must destroy it. Yes destruction of it is perfect.


End file.
